Words Fallen On Deaf Ears (Updates every other Sunday)
by KingCorgi
Summary: Damien Gold is like any other kid in Johto, pokemon loving, ten year old ready to face the world. But he's deaf. With his best friend, Lyra both get their starter pokemon and start off on what they believe to be the best journey of their lives. But what happens when a thief begins traveling with them? What happens when Damien's hearing aid breaks and he's left completely deaf?
1. Chapter 1

The sun's bright beams almost blinded me when I opened my eyes from a deep sleep. I whined and slammed a pillow over my face to block out light, but then I realized what day it was. April seventh, my tenth birthday and the day I could finally start becoming a pokemon trainer. I rushed to the bathroom and quickly got into the shower, where I washed my body as fast as I possibly could. Then I continued to get ready by; getting dressed, brushing my teeth and hair, putting my hearing aid in and grabbing an apple for the road. I could hear my mother calling to me and I tried to ignore her but my annoying older brother, Matt stood in front of the door so I wouldn't leave.

"Mom please tell Matt to move so I can go get my first pokemon!" I exclaimed, feeling anxious.

"Damien, the pokemon will still be there after you eat breakfast." My mom said with a small chuckle.

I groaned and sat down at the table, where I was followed by Matt who sat right next to me. Mom served me a heaping plate of pancakes, drenched in maple syrup and powered sugar. Next to my plate laid a silver fork and a tall glass of apple juice. Quickly I devoured the pancakes and gulped down the juice. As soon as I had finished, I wiped my mouth off on my sleeve and headed for the door again. This time, mom had blocked my way.

"Mom!" I complained as I tried to get past her.

She gently kissed my head and used her thumb to wipe extra sugar from my chin.

"Happy birthday honey, I wish you the best of luck on your journey and hope you have lots of fun." She said gently.

I couldn't help but smile and nod.

"Thanks mom and I'll try to visit often." I said warmly as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Bye Damien, I love you." She whispered into my ear and I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Bye mom, I love you too." I kissed her cheek and headed out the door as soon as she released me.

I headed towards the laboratory of Professor Elm as quickly as I could but I was taken by surprise and fell to the ground. I looked back to see a certain brown haired girl was on top of me.

"Lyra!" I yelled and tried to push her off but she was a lot stronger.

"Hey Damien," She said with a chuckle. "Did you forget I was getting a pokemon today too?"

I rolled my eyes playing and she hit my arm while laughing.

"How could I forget, you emailed me so much in the past 12 hours! My computer completely froze for like an hour thanks to you!" I said while laughing as well.

"Didn't want my little Dammy to forget~" She said playfully.

I groaned and hit her again, I hated when she called me that. She helped me to my feet and without other word, we both ran to the lab. When we got there I looked at the side of the building and thought I saw something moving in the bushes. I shook my head, thinking it was nothing as Lyra pulled me inside.

Professor Elm barely noticed us walk in as he just looked up for a moment then went back to his work. Lyra ran over and looked at his computer, being the nosy girl she was. She signaled me over and I ran happily over. However I noticed someone looking in through the window. I wanted to go over there and see who it was but Lyra again, pulled me over.

"Professor we're here for our starters~" She said with excitement.

"Oh yes! Lyra and Damien!" The professor said as he switched his computer off and stood up, "They're right over here."

We were taken to a containment unit where three pokeballs were located.

"These are the only ones we have left, everything else was taken as little while ago." He said showing some worry lines, probably nervous we wouldn't be happy, "We have Chikorita, the grass type pokemon." He let her out and she made a happy little cry. "She is the leaf pokemon and very playful. Next is Cyndaquil, the fire type pokemon." He let him out too and the little fire type tiredly laid next to Chikorita. "He is the fire mouse pokemon and very, well lets just say sleepy. Next is Totodile, the water type pokemon." Finally he let him out and the pokemon began to bite Chikorita, this caused her to cry with pain and fear. "He is the big jaw pokemon and he's not very good with others..."

Lyra quickly comforted the leaf pokemon and kissed her little head.

"Poor thing! She shouldn't be treated like that!" Lyra said with great sympathy.

I kneeled down next to her and picked up Cyndaquil before he could get bit too. He curled up in my arms quickly falling back to sleep. I awed with delight at the cuteness of the pokemon. Then I looked up to see Professor Elm smile happily.

"Well that certainly didn't take long! I take it that those are the ones you want?" He asked.

Lyra and I both nodded as we were given their pokeballs. After a moment of watching my pokemon, I held the pokeball up and he went inside of it. Lyra did the same thing and we both said our thanks to the professor before heading out. We were about to leave when Lyra reminded me to get my pokegear which I had foolishly forgotten. I hurried back to my house and my mom stood in the front yard holding none other than my pokegear. I tried to grab it but she held it to a height I couldn't reach.

"What do you say?" She said evilly.

"Thank you mom." I said trying to sound as thankful as I could.

She handed me to the pokegear and I hugged her again before running off to catch up with Lyra. I could see her waiting by a tall tree but first I just had to see what was looking into the lab from the window. I switched my direction of running and went to the side of the building. Sitting in front of the window, tying to stay hidden was a boy.

He had long red hair that went down to his shoulders and wore an all black and red jacket with matching pants, gloves and boots. I sat next to him and rolled my eyes.

"You know you can just go in right?" I said probably sounding like an idiot.

He jumped, surprised and glared at me.

"Shut up loser, you got your pokemon now leave me alone." He said with a low growl.

"Whatever." I said as I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Weird stalker guy.." I quickly ran to Lyra, ready to finally start my journey.


	2. Chapter 2

As we walked through the trees on Route 29, I could feel the breeze blow my hair lightly and give my face a soft push that just felt so good. I looked over at Lyra to see her looking closely at Chikorita's pokeball. I pulled out Cyndaquil's and did the same.

"I think I'll call you, hmm Cyn. You like that?" I asked with a smile.

"You do know they don't talk right?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked back to see that boy from Professor's Elm's lab. He had a smug look on his face and his hands shoved into his pockets, as though he was clutching something.

"I know I just figured he'd maybe nod or something." I said as I rolled my eyes.

Lyra and I both stopped in our tracks to look at the boy. She flipped her face out of her face and put her hands on her hips, then gave a look like she was about to lecture him.

"Even if they don't talk they can still understand humans and respond in other ways right?" She smirked and walked towards him. "Who are you anyway? Some weird stalker who wants to mess with Dammy~?"

I groaned as I walked over to her and put my hand on her arm.

"Lyra lets just go, he isn't worth our time." I said, wanting to leave and get a start on my journey.

"In a minute Damien." She said roughly.

The boy rolled his eyes, then lightly took my hand off Lyra's arm. In response, I glared at him and grabbed it again not caring what either of them did.

"To answer your question, I'm Silver and I have some where to be so goodbye Lyra." He smiled slyly and started to leave but stopped next to me. "Goodbye loser."

He laughed as he left making me as angry as could be. I growled under my breath as Lyra pulled me in a different direction.

"Is it just me or is he, how do I put this... A jerk?!" I exclaimed.

Lyra giggled softly and shook her head but didn't respond.

_**One Hour Later**_

**A/N: Im skipping a little bit of time to sort of get rid of important pieces I don't know how to write, but to catch you up: Damien and Lyra both have pokeballs and running shoes and are heading towards Mr. Pokemon's house to get pokedex(s).**

The walk to Mr. Pokemon's house was beginning to become more tedious as we passed more and more trees.

"Are we there yet.." I whined as I dragged my aching body along the path.

Lyra shook her head, her sweat consumed locks getting her face damp and slimy. I groaned and turned down my earring aid to block out the sounds of nature to focus more on walking. As the world went silent I let out a small sigh of relief as my second wind kicked in. In the distance I could see a small cottage. That had to be his house! I grabbed Lyra's damp hand and ran to the cottage door. As Lyra knocked, I turned my hearing aid back up to hear what was happening.

The door opened to reveal a pudgy old man that did not look like Professor Elm had described. Lyra smiled and waved at him lightly.

"Hello! Are you Mr. Pokemon?" She asked with a hopeful grin.

The man gave us a sad look and shook his head.

"I'm sorry.. Mr. Pokemon's house is a little more up the path but its not that far, I promise." He said with great sympathy.

We both groaned and thanked him anyway. Before we left he gave us each an Apricorn box to collect apricorns to make into poke balls. Lyra happily put hers into her bag and I held mine in my arms, knowing there was an Apricorn tree outside.

We both left the house and walked up to the tree outside. I shook the tree with all my might and a green apricorn fell out. I picked it up, happily putting it into my Apricorn box. Once that was done we began walking to Mr. Pokemon's house again. Thankfully it wasn't too far and as soon as we got there Lyra knocked on the door resulting in coming face to face with the famous Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak?!" I exclaimed, excitement showing in my tone of voice.

"I thought we were where just getting your famous pokedexs! I had no idea we'd get to meet you!" Lyra squealed happily.

He chuckled softly and handed us each a pokedex.

"Well wheres the fun in not surprising too young trainers." He smiled and showed us how they worked.

"It isn't very hard you two just follow my instructions and you'll get the hang of it." He ruffled my hair as Mr Pokemon ran to the door.

I fixed my hair and put my hat on as the man pulled an egg out of his bag.

"An unknown pokemon laid this egg, and I want you to give it to Professor Elm, Damien." He said with a smile.

I happily took it, smiling with great pleasure. And with a thank you from the both of us we were finally on our journey.


End file.
